Bottles are used for storing any of a variety of contents. Bottles can be stored in a variety of locations.
Spices are one example of an item that is commonly distributed and stored in bottles. Spices are derived from a dried seed, fruit, root, bark, or vegetable substance. Spices are primarily used for flavoring, coloring or preserving food. Spices are also used to hide other flavors.
Bottles containing spices are commonly stored in a pantry or upper cabinets of a kitchen. The spices are identified by a label that is adhesively attached to a sidewall of the bottle. The location of the label introduces a hardship to a person trying to locate a specific spice. Additionally, the sidewall of the bottles is normally the widest part of the bottle. When multiple spice bottles are stored adjacent to one another, the labels can be obscured hindering the process of identifying a specific spice. The labels may be rotated orienting the indicia away from the view of the individual. In a condition where the spice bottles are stored above eye level, the shelf can obscure a view of the labels from the individual. These and other factors impact the ability of the individual to locate one or more specific spices within a storage area.
It is understood that the same issues are associated with containers storing other items, compositions, and the like. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spice-cite_note-1
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a labeling system enabling visibility to an identifier of contents of a bottle when the bottle is located on an elevated supporting platform, such as a shelf.